


Hn.

by senaxeth



Series: Chummy [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Incest, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaxeth/pseuds/senaxeth
Summary: Tsuna and Kyouya can't get along. Good thing Tsuna's older twin, Natsu, is there to rectify it to no avail.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Chummy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639114
Kudos: 45





	Hn.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
> 
> A/N: This is sitting on my lappie for years and I think it's time to release this so I can remove it from my lappie. This will be a short series of oneshots
> 
> Warning: Twincest, Incest. Please ignore grammatical and spelling errors.

Tsuna slowly walked to school dragging his feet and taking his time as if he wasn’t late for his classes. Although, he was purposely walking slowly so he would “accidentally” meet a certain prefect that would administer punishments to whoever breaks against his school’s rules. Tsuna shivered in anticipation, thinking of the ways the prefect could “punish” him.

His thoughts halted as he sensed an oncoming attack from behind his head. Tsuna didn’t dodge as he lets the cold and hard steel met the back of his head harshly. He was jerked forward by the force of the impact, the prefect not hesitating on holding back his strength. 

Hibari stopped his punishment, his eyes focused on the herbivore before him. “Why didn’t you dodge” Hibari asked, yet by the tone of his voice, he was demanding an answer. 

Tsuna straightened his figure and faces his attacker. He stepped forward until he was dangerously close to the prefect, the unique scent of the raven-haired male wafting through his nose, making him want to bite the other teen. He was surprised Hibari still hadn’t shoved him away, usually calling their proximity an herbivorous act or “crowding”.

Tsuna smiled innocently, knowing just how to make the violent prefect lash out. Tsuna lifted his finger to touch Hibari’s shoulder and made a circling motion, looking at the prefect with half-lidded eyes. Tsuna wonders why Hibari still hasn’t ‘bitten him to death’.

“You hit me so gently, Kyou-chan. You know how I like it hard.” Tsuna whispered in a low voice, biting his lower lip when he says the last word.

Hibari narrowed his eyes at the double meaning behind the herbivore’s word and without further notice, strikes his tonfa to Tsuna’s head, aiming to knock him out cold. Hibari doesn’t like to be called by pet names and being called gentle. Gentle means weak and he certainly isn’t one.

Tsuna dodges the attack this time, knowing that he pissed the skylark for good and his attack would be ten times stronger. Tsuna stepped backwards a few meters away from the angry prefect. 

Before Hibari can move forward to attack the brunette, he heard a familiar voice called his name. He saw Natsu standing beside him.

“Kyouya.” Natsu muttered again. Hibari lowered his tonfas and looked at the blonde man that has a face similar to the brunette that he truly wanted to bite to death at the moment.

Natsu looked at Hibari with amusement, “You realized he’s only trying to rile you up, right?”

“Hn.” Hibari crossed his arms and glared at the brunette herbivore slowly walking towards them. Tsuna just walked lazily, not affected by the death glare that he was receiving, too used to it by now.

Tsuna wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck, which Natsu returned with his arms on Tsuna’s waist, to push them together and kissed Natsu’s lips in a greeting. 

“Natsu, Kyou-chan is sooo mean to me.” Tsuna whined playfully, looking at the prefect in an accusing manner. This action made Hibari growl in annoyance. 

Natsu chuckled quietly, amused by his brother’s and Kyouya’s actions. He guessed that the skylark was jealous then. Natsu moved a little bit to put his arm around the skylark’s neck and grips the hair at the back of his head. Natsu gently tugged at it downward and he tipped his toes a little bit to meet the prefect’s parted lips with his own. It was only a peck on the lips, but it seemed to do the trick and calmed the prefect down.

“Good morning Kyouya.” Natsu greeted calmly, watching the prefect’s face go from pale white to rosy red. Natsu lets the skylark go and let the prefect compose himself, which the prefect was grateful for. He doesn’t know what would happen if Natsu continued to touch him like that. He shivers at the thought but was interrupted by Natsu’s next words.

“Now, Tsu-kun, greet our senpai properly.” Natsu sternly said to his pouting brother, giving Tsuna a look that says he would regret it if he didn’t do it.

“Fine. C’mere pretty boy.” Tsuna said before letting go of his brother and instead put his arms around the prefect and licks Hibari’s once again parted lips, not wasting any time, he dips his tongue inside the awaiting mouth. It lasted a full minute before they parted, both panting and clearly out of breath. 

Natsu only saw Hibari’s red face before the skylark disappears in a blur. Natsu blinked once and looked at his brother with a face of confusion mirroring his own. 

“Well, I guess he’s too shy then.” Tsuna announced to no one in particular and chuckles slightly. Tsuna started to tug at his brother’s hand in their class’s direction. Natsu lets himself be dragged by his brother; they were going the same way anyway.


End file.
